powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Knights of Era
Power Rangers Knights of Era (often abbreviated as PRKE or PRKoE) is the third series of the Adamant Series, based on the original idea by Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Its Japanese Counterpart is Nōburu Sentai Naitoger (Noble Squadron Knightranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Earth-Five. This season is followed by Power Rangers Divine Voltage. Summary 1500 years ago, the Grand Order of the Round Table fought against the forces of dark magic, eventually driving it back into the depths of the earth, at a terrible price. To prepare the future for their eventually return, King Arthur was laid to sleep in the mountains until the evil arose again. In present day, the evil and Arthur have reawaken, and now a team of the original knights descendants and a whole new set of artillery at their disposal are their only hope. Rangers : Main Article: Knight Rangers : Main Article: Avalonian Rangers : Main Article: Logrisian Rangers Allies Captain Hector Morris - Leader of Project:Avalon and father of Lance and Elion Morris Lucius Claudius Artorius Draco/King Arthur - Legendary King of the Britons and Grand Master of the Knights of the Round Table. Former Red Power Operative Ranger Doctor Washington - Leading scientist of Project:Avalon, and inventor of all the equipment the rangers use. Sebaian Rangers - Rangers from Earth-Five, an alternate dimension where humans were evil and the monsters are heroes. Power Operative Rangers - King Arthur's former allies return for a temporary drop in while the current rangers are in need of rest and recovery. Villains King Dracon - King of the Glatisant, a race of dark magi-beasts. Chirao - White Knight, embodied with the ability to drain light as energy Skarus - Black Knight, embodied with the ability to suffocate energy in shadows Shade Soldiers - Basic foot grunts of the Glatisant Arsenal *Knight Sword **Lion Blade **Pegasus Axe **Unicorn Bow **Camelopard Staff **Turul Mace *Knight Joust **Hawk Dagger **Tiger Saber Vehicles *Stallion Cycles Zords :Legend:◆ pilot zord, ◆◆ shared zord *'Templar Master Ultrazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Imperial Knight Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Heraldric Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ****'Lionzord'◆ ****'Unicornzord'◆ ****'Pegasuszord'◆ ****'Camelopardzord'◆ ****'Turulzord'◆ ***'Arms Master Megazord'◆◆◆ ****'Hawkzord'◆ ****'Tigerzord'◆ ****'Elephantzord'◆◆ **'Auxiliary Warrior Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ ***'Crimson Dragonzord'◆ ***'Griffinzord'◆ ***'Wolfzord'◆ ***'Stagzord'◆ ***'Phoenixzord'◆ *''Alternate Combonations'' **'Hierarchic Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Auxiliary Master Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **'Heraldic Warrior Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ **'Heraldic Master Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ **'Arms Herald Megazord'◆◆◆ **'Arms Auxiliary Megazord'◆◆◆ **'Auxiliary Herald Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ **'Auxiliary Armour Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆ **'Mounted Knight Megazord'◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #A Knight's Tale Part 1 #A Knight's Tale Part 2 #Avalon #Quest to Camelot #The Round Table #The Sword in Stone #Gleni River #Eire #The Lady of the Lake #Hen Ogledd #Duglas #Vortigern #The Kings of Cantwareburh #The Knights of Lloegyr Part 1 #The Knights of Lloegyr Part 2 #Alba #House of the Dragon #Sudrey and Man #Merlin Ambrosias #Troia Nova #Woad Part 1 #Woad Part 2 #Ni! #River Bassas #Lance du Lac #Celidon Woods #Gurnion Castle #Excalibur #Monmouth Chronicles #Caer Leon #Gawain and the Black Knight Part 1 #Gawain and the Black Knight Part 2 #The Saxons #White Dragon and Red #Trat Treuroit #The Pantheon #Warriors of the Fifth Earth Part 1 #Warriors of the Fifth Earth Part 2 #Cat Bregion #Badon Hill #Black and White #Le Morte d'Artorius #The Paradox Soldiers Part 1 #The Paradox Soldiers Part 2 #Twelve Battles Conclude #Camlann #The Bear #Knights of the Grail Part 1 #Knights of the Grail Part 2 #Knights of the Grail Part 3 Trivia *The series is influenced by the Arthurian Legend and the Medieval Knight's Code. See More Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series